The Pink Ladies
by Slytherin-Abbyforever
Summary: A crossover of HP and Grease 2. The main characters as the most popular groups in school.


_**Author's note: This is just a silly one-shot (unless you want more) that I am writing for my own amusement between all my serious fics. I was watching Grease 2 and thought that Hogwarts would definitely conform to a Hierarchical system like this in an alternate universe. **_

_**Multiple pairings.**_

_**Some quotes directly from Grease 2. You may need to have seen either Grease to understand this, but Grease 2, particularly the characters Stephanie and Michael are where I base a few of my own (well, Hermione, Draco, Cedric, so not my own).**_

_**Some characters will definitely be OOC as they are based to conform with the movie. Like I said, this was written for my own fun.**_

_**Pink Ladies: Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Lavender, Luna**_

_**T-Birds: Draco, Harry, Blaise, Ron, Dean.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE~**_

_**The Pink Ladies Pledge: To act cool, to look cool, and to be cool. Till death do us part, Think Pink. **_

"What did I tell you when we voted for the Head of the Pink ladies? No way a former-prefect could lead the most popular group in the school." Lavender Brown whined as she and the other three girls walked unperturbed through the corridor of Hogwarts.

"What are you complaining about now, Lav?" Ginny asked, as she took off her Pink Ladies jacket long enough to change her top, at her locker.

"She's in the library again."

"You're right. She's putting us all to shame." Pansy added, running a comb through her dark bob.

"Oh, here she comes." Luna smiled, as she returned the last of her books to her locker, and closed it.

"Ladies, we'll be late." Hermione called as she walked past the other girls, not stopping, so doubt they would follow.

~**~

"Now, Cedric. This is the Quiddich pitch." Fred started, as he and his twin took it upon themselves to show the new student their tour of Hogwarts. They knew he had been shown around by prefects but that was no way to learn anything.

"We have a match against Slytherin in ten minutes."

"So, the tour ends here for today. You may wanna get a seat before they go."

"Okay. Wait, who's that?" The tall boy asked as five girls all but strutted into the stands. They took the liberty of stationing themselves at the front, all wearing matching pink silk jackets, blazened with the words 'Pink Ladies' on the back, when he saw one turn to check the field. Cedric Diggory's attention had been caught by the girl leading the other four as they entered, her chestnut curls flying with the wind.

"That, my dear Cedric."

"Is Hermione Granger." George finished for his brother, each taking a stance behind the new guy, so they could glance at the Pink Ladies.

"Miss. Granger is a Pink Lady." Fred started.

"Which means, that unless you're a T-Bird..."

"Which you are not..."

"You can look, but don't touch." George whispered. Cedric was still staring at the Head girl, as she pointed toward the five boys approaching them, from the pitch.

"I wouldn't even look." Fred added, as they both left, making for the locker rooms so they could change for the match.

~**~

"Ladies." Draco greeted, as he and the other T-Birds approached them. They had all already changed into their Quiddich uniforms.

"Suppose you want something before the game?" Hermione asked, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Just a little good luck." He smirked, and grabbed her around the waist before she had a second to react. The Head boy kissed her soundly on the mouth before she could pull away.

"Damn seeker skills." She muttered. "Go, Ginny!" The red-head disappeared from behind Hermione, only to be pursued by her T-bird boyfriend.

"What? You don't want Gryffindor to lose, just cos you won't give me my pre-game good luck kiss, do you?" Harry joked as he caught her two rows down.

"Show those damn Gryffindor's what we've got, Blaise." Pansy cooed, as she wrapped her arms around the taller boy.

"Hey!" Hermione and Ginny complained at the same time. "While I wish Draco luck, I know you Slytherin's are going to be killed by us."

"Oh, really?" Draco's blonde head turned, and she knew she was in trouble.

"Harry, Ron. A little assist." Harry was too far away with Ginny to react and Lavender was not releasing Ron from their snogging session any time soon. Draco had picked her up and was running for the pitch, as she yelled to be put down, as he started tickling her when he had a grip on her. "Draco, stop!"

"You all better get down there before the game starts without you." Luna said as she pecked Dean's cheek, pushing him toward the pitch.

"Lav, release the Keeper so Gryffindor has a chance." Ginny yelled, not terribly thrilled having to watch her brother and his girlfriend.

"Good luck, Won Won." She said, her voice dropping as if she was addressing a baby. Ginny and Pansy made gagging noises behind her until she stopped.

~**~

Cedric continued to watch this as the Head-girl finally returned. They were all seated until the match began.

"Gotta become a T-bird, or learn to play Quiddich. Or both." He muttered as the stands filled up with students all wearing their house colours.


End file.
